une histoire, une peine, une nuit
by koopapa
Summary: Qu'importe où tu vas, la mort te suit. Nous avons tous perdue quelqu'un. Ça ne te dérange pas d'être crédité pour le génocide au Mont Weather ? ATTENTION SPOILE S3 EPISODE 11, rating K car c'est de la déprime total.
**Voici mon One Shoot, alors il est petit et déprimant, a ne pas lire si vous êtes de bonne humeur, j'ai repris les phrases de Raven lors de l'épisode 11 car ils mon vraiment bouleversée. donc pour ceux qui n'en sont pas à la s'il vous plais ne lisez pas, vous risquez d'être plutôt déçu.**

 **bien c'est ici que je vous laisse, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas a laissez un petit commentaire.**

 **bonne journée/soirée.**

 **kooapapa**

* * *

La première fois que j'ai vue Clarke, c'était dans le vaisseau une fois atterrit sur terre. Et la première fois que je l'ai vue le surnom « princesse » était arrivé comme ça pour ce transformer en un mécanisme constant, des que je la voyais elle brillait comme le soleil prêt a tout pour notre bien, nous, les 100 ainsi que les autres qui n'était pas encore descendu.

 _Est-ce que tu revois leurs visages ? De tous les gens que tu as tués._

Maintenant que je l'avais perdue, hantée par la mort du génocide que nous avions fait et des événements qui c'était produit trop rapidement pour que nous comprenions. Je la voyais au côté de Jasper qui nous l'avais ramené avec dans les bras le corps endormie d'une Raven possédé par une intelligence artificiel. Nous ne l'avions pas crue quand il nous l'avait dit la première fois a la radio, moi tout ce que j'avais assimilé c'était le regard bleu que m'envoyais Clarke, elle était sale, fatiguée, comme si tout le poids du monde était sur ses épaules affaissée. Cette nuit là quand je la vit pour la premiere fois depuis plusieurs mois, elle me fit pensée a ce jour, ou la porte du vaiseau se baissa pour la premiere fois, le soleil c'est posé sur son visage, ses cheveux encore plus blond, ses yeux encore plus bleu, son exprésion était doux, curieux telle une enfant qui decouvrais un jouer, elle était belle.

 _Au moins Clarke à tuer pour sauver son peuple, toi tu voulais juste sauver ta peau._

Raven enfin ALLIE n'avais pas mâchée ses mots. Mais dans un sens, elle voulait sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible et comme elle était attachée toute violence physique était donc impossible. Elle à donc descendu tout le monde, chacun son tour, en commencant par la jeune blonde qui avait perdue le surnom de « princesse » pour etre remplacer par « la commandante de la mort ». Un surnom qu'elle avait gagné lors du génocide dont j'avais participé.

 _Mais tu as assassiné ces gens aussi et on t'a juste oublié._

ALLIE avait raison, je suis un monstre qui malrgès tout ce que j'avais fait était passé sans que personne ne m'en veuille, tout est passé pour Clarke, a par pour Octavia. Ma sœur, ma propre sœur qui avec tout ce qui c'est passé m'en veux au point que je ne suis plus rien pour elle. Elle m'en veux pour la mort de Lincoln, mais elle a raison, je me demandais même pourquoi elle ne me haïssait pas d'être en vie tout simplement, c'est moi qui a fait flotter notre mère, c'est moi qui a tiré sur notre ancien chancelier, c'est moi qui a tuer plus de trois cents personne, c'est moi qui a tuer un peuple entier, c'est moi qui a sombrer pour devenir la mauvaise personne que je voulais oublié et que j'avais réussi grace a Clarke.

 _Tu pense qu'elle serait fière de toi maintenant, du genre de leader que tu es devenu._

« Tu n'es pas en charge ici, et c'est une bonne chose car tout le monde meurt quand tu l'est. » je lui aie craché ces mots au visage alors quand faite, c'était moi qui n'allait pas bien. Le jour où elle est partie sans se retourner, le jour où nous avons dû faire un choix qui allait changer notre vie à jamais. J'ai cru que j'aurai pu lui pardonner, j'ai réussi à l'oublier, grâce à Gina qui avait été un nouveau soleil, peut être moins rayonnant que mon ancienne Co-leader mais elle était là et elle rendait ma vie plus belle.

Mais quand dans la même journée je retrouvais un rayon et en perdais une en même temps. Tout c'est effondrer, les habitant de l'Arc voulais faire de Mont Weather un endroit de paix, un endroit où tout le monde de n'importe qu'elle clans pouvait venir ici. Mais son empreinte qu'ils voulaient effacer dans cet endroit était une tache indélébile qui ne faisait que de s'épaissir, d'un rouge sang, au goût métallique, amère, coulant sur les murs, s'introduisant en dessous les portes pour tacher les sols de chaque pièce. Ce jour-là j'ai perdu mon soleil qui me gardait vivant mais aussi mon rayon au qu'elle je rêvais la nuit et me hantait le jour, toujours cette ange doré qui regardait le monde d'un œil émerveillée mais effrayer.

Et maintenant elle se tenait devant moi, maquillée, habillée, coiffée comme ceux qui l'ont accueilli regardant ce avec qui elle a vécu sans aucunes émotions. Son regard normalement aussi bleu qu'un ciel d'été était devenu ce soir-là aussi gris qu'un nuage emplis d'orage. J'ai fait donc la même chose, je l'ai regardé aussi fixement qu'elle le faisait. Mais ma tête, mon cœur était émietté de millier que petit morceaux qu'elle marchait dessus à chaque fois qu'elle sortait un mot.

« Je suis désolé », trois petit mots mais qui avait tellement de signification : je reste ici, je suis désolée d'être partie, je suis désolée que nos retrouvaille sois arrivée comme ça, je suis désolée de ne pas être restée auprès de vous, je suis désolée de tout ce qui s'est passé. Tellement d'excuse en une si petite phrase et tellement de peine donnée et tellement de douleur reçue. Cette nuit-là quand je suis rentré dans ce qui était censé être mon chez moi, je n'ai versé aucune larme quand je vis ma chambre sans la présence que je voyais quotidiennement, elle qui me parlait et m'écoutait, qui me soutenait et m'aidait à vivre et non survivre. Ce jour-là je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit hanté par un sourire noté d'un grand G et d'une tête blonde aux yeux bleu.

 _Pourquoi tu te donnes la peine de vivre ?_

Une question pour Jasper qui pourtant me touchaient aussi. Le pauvre était le seul qui n'avait encore rien reçu, qui n'était pas hanté par la mort et la douleur, il était, avec son meilleur ami, ceux qui gardaient notre enfance, notre innocence, notre joie et notre bonheur. Qui quand on les voyait on était sûr de rire et de sourire. Mais notre génocide la changé, a brisé toute la joie de cette personne et s'éparer le duo que nous pensions immortelle. Petit à petit notre groupe fut briser, chacun son tour, doucement, lentement. Les plus forts qui vivaient se mirent à survivre et les plus sensibles mouraient à petit feu.

 _J'essaie juste de te dire la vérité car personne d'autre ne le fera._

J'étais sortie de l'auberge, j'avais mal, tellement mal, une douleur interne, une flamme me brulant, de l'acide rongeant mon corps et mon esprit et le seule moyen de le calmer, même si je savais que ça ne partira jamais, était la violence physique. J'ai frappé tout ce qui avait autour de moi, les objets que je voulais détruire, réduire en cendre tout ce qui passait sous ma main. Les images tournaient dans ma tête, la mort de ma mère, les corps éjecter de l'Arc, les morts du Mont Weather, la mort de Gina, la mort de Lincoln. Je voulais crier, laisser partir toute ma douleur intérieure en un crie, je voulais tomber à genoux, je voulais pleurer et si rien de tout ça n'arrangerais mon état je voulais prendre mon arme et le pointer sur ma tête. J'en avais marre, j'étais fatigué, exténué.

Mais malgré tout ce que je voulais faire je suis resté droit, j'ai regardé ma main saignant dû à la force de mes coups. J'avais tout perdue, nous étions tous mort intérieurement mais je restais debout, sans rien dire, ravalant mon cri de douleur. Je n'ai donc pas entendu les pas qui arrivaient vers moi. Je remarquai son arrivée seulement quand elle posa une main sur mon dos. Un simple toucher mais qui arriva à soulager une partie de ma peine, comme si elle l'absorbait. Je me suis alors simplement retourné et je l'ai regardé, longuement, c'est cheveux ne brillais plus et avait un légère couleur rouge, comme le sang, comme la mort, c'est yeux n'était plus bleu mais noir, comme la nuit, amplis de douleur et de tristesse, son sourire avait disparu pour la remplacer d'un trait droit, sans expression mais qui accentuais ses cicatrices qu'elle accumulait sur mon visage, je voyais alors toute la douleur qu'elle gardait sur ses épaules, elle voulait tout porter pour que personne ne souffre et moi en premier, voilà pourquoi le génocide fait par deux personnes c'est transformé en une. Voilà pourquoi elle est partie, car son regard portait toute la douleur et la mort de ce qu'on avait fait. Elle était détestée, haïs, traquer et pourtant elle ne se plaignait pas, elle pleurait mais en silence, ne partageant aucune peine, de peur que les autres ne souffre aussi.

Qu'elle leader était-je quand elle était là, depuis toujours elle avait été la seule et l'unique. Je voulais la voir sourire, alors j'ai fermé les yeux et la revis ce premier jour. Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mon torse, je frissonnais alors qu'elle pompait ma douleur, comment faisait-elle ? Je les lui pris alors les repoussant de mon corps alors que j'en voulais encore plus, toujours plus. J'ouvris les yeux et la regarda en secouant la tête négativement. « Plus de souffrance. » lui dit-je la voix grave. Elle me fit un sourire, doux mais tellement triste et douloureux. « Tu ne les mérites pas. » mais elle hocha la tête et reposa ses mains sur moi, se rapprochant. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, la serré tellement fort que son corps rentrerai dans le mien pour lui procuré une carapace, une protection. Je lui murmurai des « non » alors que mes bras l'encerclaient déjà. Ma voix se mit à tangué dangereusement, ma gorge se serra, je ne dis plus rien alors qu'elle vint un peu plus près. Ses mains sur mon dos serrai mon vêtement alors je prenais ses épaules et faisait disparaitre mon visage dans son cou. La force de mes bras ainsi que les siennes prenais la peine de l'autre dans un circuit sans fin qui nous libérait petit à petit, c'est elle qui craqua la première, un sanglot étouffer sur ma poitrine puis l'humidité des pleures sur mes vêtements. Je la serra aussi fort que je pouvais tandis que mes barrières tombait, ma vue se brouilla et l'eau salé tomba sur son cou, se fut ses jambes qui s'affaissèrent en premier ne pouvais plus la tenir, je la suivie donc doucement au sol alors que je me retrouvai assis, la blonde dans mes bras.

Combien de temps sommes-nous rester comme ça ? Une seconde ? Une minute ? Une heure ? Pour moi ce fut une éternité, une lente éternité où tous mes maux partaient dans cette étreinte ainsi dans les larmes que je faisais couler, elle ne les voyait pas et c'était mieux ainsi, elle pouvait les sentir mais c'était la même chose pour elle. Je fus le premier à me calmer, surement parce que j'avais moins de chose à faire tomber que Clarke qui bougeais de tant en tant sa tête pour essuyée ses yeux qui se retrouvait humide la seconde d'après. Je l'avais dans mes bras et je levai la tête, le ciel était plein d'étoiles, d'un bleu sombre, aucun nuage à l'horizon, le vent nous touchais mais n'arrivais pas à nous refroidir. Deux êtres morts, dont leurs esprit et leur cœur était hanter par leurs passé et qui après une suite de tragédie qu'ils savaient sans fin, craquèrent dans les bras de l'autre. Et le lendemain ils recommenceront, l'un ne disant rien s'occupant d'une sœur qui le hait et l'autre vivant avec la mort sur ses épaules. Comme si rien de cette nuit n'était arrivé. Ils se sépareront et repartirons dans la bâtisse poursuivant leurs aventures.


End file.
